


Jealousy and Confessions

by fandomheavywriter12



Series: Hamilton OneShots [2]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alexander Hamilton Being an Asshole, Alexander Hamilton/John Laurens Fluff, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angelica Schuyler is a Good Friend, Angst and Humor, Angst and Romance, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bisexual Alexander Hamilton, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Fluff without Plot, Gay John Laurens, Hurt Alexander Hamilton, John Laurens Lives, M/M, Minor Alexander Hamilton/Elizabeth "Eliza" Schuyler, Modern Era, Mom Friend Angelica Schuyler, Mom Friend Eliza Schuyler, Peggy Schuyler is a Good Friend, Protective Eliza Schuyler, Pure Eliza Schuyler, References to letters written by Alexander Hamilton to John Laurens, Supportive Angelica Schuyler, Teen Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 08:28:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28615095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomheavywriter12/pseuds/fandomheavywriter12
Summary: It’s a hectic college party and John is drunk. Seeing Eliza all over Alexander doesn’t help his already easily irritated mood. Alexander doesn’t take Johns foul mood without retaliation.
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton/John Laurens
Series: Hamilton OneShots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2066037
Kudos: 28





	Jealousy and Confessions

The music echoed in John’s ears, and the amount of people shoved into such a small space made it hard for him to breath. He never liked parties with a large amount of people, so he would always drown himself in alcohol. Which never made it better, but it made the situation more bearable. He was stumbling around in the crowd, getting pushed in all different directions. He was desperately looking for at least one of his friend’s, when he spotted the Schyler Sisters.

The colour of their yellow, blue and coral pink dresses standing out amongst the other traditionally formal colours of the other students’ clothes. Laurens stumbled over to them, the world around him swirling. Suddenly, his feet slipped from underneath him and he tripped into someone’s arms. He closed his eyes shut feeling the nausea rise in his stomach.

“Laurens?” the all-familiar voice made him smile.

He opened his eyes and smiled wider, when he saw Alexander Hamilton looking down at him with a slight smirk on his face. Laurens only grunted in reply and buried himself further into Alexander’s jacket. The boy laughed and wrapped his arms around John, his warmth a suffocating yet comforting feeling.

Angelica laughed, “Well, someone’s feeling extremely clingy.”

Peggy grinned. “He’s always clingy.”.

When he looked up to glare at Peggy and Angelica, he saw Eliza glide over to Alexander and place her hand on his arm. "Leave him alone, you two.”

Laurens felt jealousy knaw at his chest at the intimate contact. He detached himself from Hamilton swiftly. “You two should really listen to Eliza more often.”.

Hamilton gave him an unreadable look before straightening up. “She is a wise woman.” He turned to smile at her.

Laurens vision continued to swim and his thoughts ran 100 miles an hour. The alcohol didn’t help his increasing lack of control over his anger. He was no longer tuning into the conversation, and all he could see was Eliza touching Hamilton in ways that he only wished he had the confidence to do.

“Hey, John. Can you tell Eliza that me and you have plans tonight which means we don’t want to hang out?” He smirked.

Laurens snapped his head in his direction and processed the comment for a moment. "Why can’t we?” He glared. His words would’ve sounded innocent if they hadn’t harboured a malicious tone.

Alexander’s eyes widened for a moment before they turned into a glare. “Well then I suppose we shall go.”.

Laurens snorted. “I don’t feel like going, but you can go.”.

Eliza had detached herself from Hamilton halfway through the conversation and had now placed one hand on both of the boy’s shoulders. “Gentlemen, why don’t you two take a breather.”

The freckled boy sighed. “Sure, whatever.”. He couldn’t be mad at Eliza.

Hamilton looked completely calm to outsiders, but Laurens could see the fire in his eyes. “I think I’ll stay inside. No need to inconvenience you Eliza.”.

Laurens felt anger bubbling in his stomach. He gritted his teeth and stormed out to the terrace, avoiding anyone he knew. The stars were as bright as they could be in a polluted place like New York City. They and the moon melted together in a mix of whites and blues and the music faded into the background. He wanted to scream.

He adored Alexander more than anyone he had ever met, and this involved being jealous whenever anyone touched Alexander. That meant Eliza, who he also adored as a friend, and he could never hate. That made all the more difficult to be angry at Eliza, but it made it easier for him to hate Alexander.

“John?”.

John turned his head and saw Angelica’s brown eyes staring back at him.

“Is Alexander bothering you? ‘Cause I can beat the shit out of him.”.

John breathed out a laugh. “It’s not his fault. It’s mine.”.

“I’m guessing Eliza’s close proximity to him bothers you?”.

John winced. “Am I really that easy to read?”.

She laughed melodically. “Yes, very much so. Though it is the same with almost everyone.”.

John just shrugged as a response and laid himself down on the cool concrete. Angelica hummed from above him and gracefully made her way back to the party, taking his silence as her cue to leave. The concrete made the heat evaporate off of Johns body in an instant and he let out a groan of relief. He desperately needed to escape all the noise and light, so he slowly stood himself up, and made his way to the nearest exit.

Upon reaching a door, he found himself climbing the stairs to the roof. There were about 3 flights to get to the roof, but John was determined to escape. When he arrived at the roof, a wave of cold air hit him. He quietly shut the door behind him, and made his was to the edge of the building. He stood clumsily on the ledge, almost letting the breeze blow him off. In that moment he found himself sour that he was not blown off the edge.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

He stumbled in the hallway and fumbled with the lock on his door. Making a ruckus at such an ungodly hour would’ve gotten him a beating when he was a child. His drunkness began to irritate him when the door suddenly opened. Alexander stood their with a glare.

“Can you please try to be a little quieter when opening the door.”.

John didn’t reply and only glared back, pushing past the boy with no shame. He heard Alexander scoff behind him.

“Where’ve you been?” He questioned.

John rolled his eyes. “Where I’ve been is been is none of your concern.”.

“And why is that?” He could hear the grinding of Hamilton’s teeth.

He turned around to say something only to find the stubborn boy standing directly in front of him. John swallowed. “B-because I’m not a child, Hamilton...”.

“Well you sure are acting like one.”. Alexander smirked, satisfied with himself, at Laurens’ current annoyance.

He turned on his heel and returned silently to his desk, continuing to work on whatever was due, leaving Laurens staring silently in the corner. He growled and laid down on his soft bed, letting out a dramatic sigh. His head was still pounding from the alcohol and he could feel Hamilton’s gaze burning holes in his head.

“Laurens, may I ask what justifies the reason for your sudden anger at me?”.

John stared blankly at him. “Your too dense to understand.”

Alexander’s eyebrows furrowed at the unearned insult. “Well fuck you then. You can’t be pissed at me and not tell me how to fix it.”.

“It’s not something you can fix, Alexander.” He grimaced.

“Well can you at least have the decency to tell me what the fuck I did?” He grumbled.

John felt the anger bubble over the surface an spill from his mouth. “ _You,_ didn’t do anything. Eliza was touching you and I got pissed. Is my answer to your satisfaction?”.

There was silence. “So you’re jealous?”.

Laurens turned around and glared at the boy. “What does it matter.”.

His confused frown turned into a knowing smirk within moments. “Wow Laurens, if you wanted to touch me that badly you could’ve just asked. I mean I’m free tonight if you want to-“.

John threw a pillow aggressively at his face and raced over to the boy. He pulled the pillow from his face roughly. “Finish that sentence I dare you.”.

Alexander smiled at the blush that dusted Johns face. “I was going to say hang out.”.

The freckled boy scoffed and threw the pillow back to his bed. “Whatever, asshole.”.

Alexander watched as the boy let out a breath of laughter and tucked a price of hair behind his ear. He was beautiful and Alex sometimes wondered how on earth he couldn’t see that. Everything about him was perfect. His personality, his looks, his flaws and everything else. His eyesight flickered to his lips. God, did he want to kiss him. Suddenly, he felt John sit on his lap. It wasn’t the most comfortable position, since he was sitting on an office chair, but that wasn’t Hamilton’s priority at that moment. Johns face was red and his eyes portrayed a hunger that was contradictory to his innocent expression. Alexander felt his throat dry and his briefs tighten.

“Alexander…?”.

“Y-yeah…?” He stuttered.

John placed his hand on Alex’s chest. “Do you feel the same way?”.

Alexander stiffened. He was expecting a heated kiss, not a question that involved commitment and admitting is love. He couldn’t find it in himself to open his mouth, until he saw Johns mouth turn into a frown and his hand drop from his chest.

He grabbed the freckled boy by the arms and bit his lip. “I wish, my dear Laurens,”

Johns heart fluttered at the name.

“it were in my power, by actions, rather than words, to convince you that I love you.”. Hamilton pressed a quick kiss to Johns lips.

John was a mess. His face was the colour of a tomato and he was rendered speechless by the beauty of Alexander’s words. “I- Alexander-“.

Alex would not meet his eyes. “I-it’s fine. You have no obligation to say it back.”.

John couldn’t help but laugh at that. He cupped Alexander’s cheeks in his hand and smiled. “I love you too, my dear Hamilton.”.

Alex glanced back at him and sighed. “You should not have taken advantage of my sensibility to steal into my affections without my consent.”.

“Sometimes I honestly wonder what in the fuck your talking about with the way you speak.” He laughs.

“Shut up.” He rolls his eyes and presses a kiss to the boys forehead.

John smiles and snuggles into his shoulder, sighing contently as he did so. Alexander began to play with his soft curls,

and all was well with the world in that moment.


End file.
